cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Galactic Republic
Announcements *Declaration of Existence and Protectorate with TOOL *The First Galactic Open *Beginning of the First Galactic Open *Imperium Romanum merger *The Dead Space Accords *The Green Arrow, Green Lantern Accords *Xanadu merger announcement *New Government *TGR-FnKa PIAT *1,000,000 NS Milestone Announcement *Merger into NSO Constitution of the Galactic Republic Preamble The Galactic Republic is an economic cooperation and mutual-protection alliance that believes peace, prosperity, and liberty are possible not merely for the few, but for the many. Article One – Membership in the Republic Section One – Immigration Any nation in good standing with the universe may apply for immigration into the Republic. Upon application, prospective members may be subjected to questioning by members of the government. To become a full member of the Republic, the consent of the Supreme Chancellor, Vice Chair, or any other proper authority must be presented. Section Two – Emigration Any member of the Republic may, if they so choose, remove themselves from the Republic at any time by creating a message in the proper area stating they intend to leave. Emigrating nations may be required to pay back any debts accrued while a member of the Republic. Section Three – Deportation Members of the Republic may be deported by a two-thirds vote from the Galactic Senate, or by a joint decision of the Executive Government. Article Two – The General Ministry The General Ministry is made up of the Supreme Chancellor, Vice Chair, and all Ministers appointed by the Supreme Chancellor. Together, the General Ministry is responsible for handling the day-to-day running of the Republic. All Ministers also hold one seat in the Senatorial Council. Article Three – Executive Government Section One – Supreme Chancellor The Supreme Chancellor serves as head of both state and government. He also serves as Chair of the General Ministry. The Supreme Chancellor is elected by the Galactic Senate whenever a vacancy arises, and holds office until resignation or impeachment. During his term, the Supreme Chancellor is free to appoint and dismiss members of the General Ministry at his discretion. In case of resignation, the Vice Chair serves as interim Chancellor until the Galactic Senate can elect an official replacement. The new Supreme Chancellor will appoint a new Vice Chair. The former Supreme Chancellor will retain the title of Adviser and will assist the Executive Government in their duties. The Supreme Chancellor is the final word in all matters of government, both internal and external. As well as representing the Republic at home and abroad, he maintains the right to declare war on foreign powers in conjunction with the Vice Chair. Section Two – Vice Chair The Vice Chair is second in command of the Republic, and is responsible for the maintenance of the forums as well as holding at least one other position within the General Ministry. The Vice Chair may act as Supreme Chancellor in his absence. The Vice Chair may not resign the Supreme Chancellor position, as that power is reserved for the Supreme Chancellor. Article Four – Lower Government Section One – Ministers The Grand Admiral is responsible for maintaining and organizing the Grand Army of the Republic, for ensuring the security of all Republic members, and for leading the Grand Army during times of war. The High Envoy is responsible for maintaining the Republic’s relationships with foreign powers, for appointing and organizing the Republic’s diplomats, and for representing the Republic on the world stage. The Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan is responsible for maintaining the economy of the Republic, representing its business interests, and ensuring that all members remain thriving and prosperous. The Grand Jedi Master is responsible for handling immigration of new members, for maintaining the Justice system of the Republic and for ensuring that the Republic Capital on Coruscant remains up and running. Section Two – Senatorial Council The Senatorial Council is made up of ten members, and will be responsible for discussing and voting on treaties and other legislation, as well as serving the Republic in any way possible. The General Ministry will make up the first six positions, and the Galactic Senate will elect the remaining four members monthly. Elections take place two weeks before the end of the Senatorial Council term. Section Three – Galactic Senate The Galactic Senate is made up of all members of the Republic, and reserves the right to vote for the Supreme Chancellor and for members of the Senatorial Council, the right to expel members, and the right to debate and discuss all matters of the Republic. Article Five – Amendments All amendments to this document must be approved by a two-thirds majority of the Senatorial Council. Category:The Galactic Republic